Nothing but Trouble
by Inu-Roses
Summary: :FIXED: Enter Akuma High, where demons attended school and the feisty Mizuki has gotten herself into trouble with the school's most prestige student, Sesshomaru-senpai! How's she gonna fix this? What's a demon to do? :Sess/OC: LEMON!
1. Important INFO

**Hello, this is an important note from the author!**

Alright so I figured I needed to do this before anyone started this story. I like using traditional Japanese culture as much as possible which means I'll be using last names and san/kun/chan, so it may get a little confusing so I'll put all the characters names and ages and species in the note to keep you guys from getting to lost. Also, if you don't know what I'm talking about when I say san/chan/kun I would suggest looking it up, because it's possible that I'll confuse you on that part.

**Characters: **(Names will be Last/ First, in the traditional Japanese way.)

Mondaiji Mizuki-  
Species-Inu (red)  
age-16 (1st year, highschool)

Mondaiji Inuha-  
Species-inu (brown)  
Age-17 (2nd year)

Higarashi Kagome-  
species- inu (black)  
age- 16 (1st year)

Higarashi Kikyo-  
Species- inu (black)  
age-17 (2nd year)

Sugureta Sesshōmaru-  
species- inu (white)  
age- 18 (3rd year)

Sugureta Inuyasha-  
species- inu (white)  
age- 17 (2nd year)

Sugureta Tōga-  
Species- inu (white)  
age-600

Akunin Naraku-  
Species- kumo (black)  
age-18 (3rd year)

Akunin Kagura-  
Species- Oni (wind element)  
age-16 (1st year)

Akunin Kanna-

Species- oni (void)  
age-17 (2nd year)

Dokuga Kōga-  
Species- ookami (brown)  
age-18 (3rd year)

Chihara Sango-  
Species- neko (brown)  
age-16 (1st year)

Chihara Kirara-  
Species- neko (blonde)  
age-20 (college student)

Mikoto Mikroku-  
Species- Kistune (black)  
age-17 (2nd year)

Raimei Hiten-  
Species- oni (Lighting element )  
age-18 (3rd year)

Mekura Mihebi-  
Species- Hebi (black)  
age-17 (2nd year)

Taiiki Jakotsu-  
Species- oni  
age-18 (3rd year)

Taiiki Bankotsu-  
Species- oni  
age-17 (2nd year)

Kizoku Inubiki-  
Species- inu (white)  
age-17 (2nd year/ different high school)

Takeshi Mugatsuhi-  
Species- oni  
age-16 (1st year)


	2. Encounter Sesshomaru!

Drum roll please! I present the all brand new and revised story 'Nothing but Trouble'! *Crowd goes wild, applause everywhere*

Ok maybe not, but I hope you enjoy the new story and the way I've written it! Now onward to the show!

Chapter one: Encounter!

Mizuki trudged through her room almost dead to the world. It was 8:25 in the morning and she was running late. _'Mornings are so not my thing!'_ She thought as she struggled to get her arms there the white school blouse and tripped as she put on her dark red plaid skirt. She tucked the sliver necktie into her briefcase book bag so Kagome could help her tie it later. The thought of Kagome made Mizuki remember that school started at 8:30, _'Oh shit! Kagome's gonna kill me!'_

Mizuki raced to the bathroom, grabbed a brush and ran it through her hair at a break neck speed. She glanced in the mirror quickly before heading back downstairs, where she yanked the toast out of the toaster and stuffed it in her mouth. She ran to the living room at demon speed and threw on her brown penny loafers quickly before rushing out the door, tripping over her own feet, knocking Kagome to the ground.

"Ow, what are you doing?" Kagome demanded pushing Mizuki off of her. Kagome had been Mizuki's best friend since Mizuki had moved here three years ago. While Mizuki was the loud, overly energetic kind, Kagome was more relaxed and focused. It made for a nice balance between them. They were as different as their appearances, while Kagome sported long black hair that went to her tailbone and calming, clear ocean blue eyes, Mizuki on the other hand had short, dark red hair that couldn't be closer to her fiery spirit if it tried and bright violet colored eyes.

"Sorry, I forgot what time it was," Mizuki said blowing off the embarrassing and ungraceful fall with ease as she straightened out her clothes. "We should hurry or we'll be late!" Mizuki grabbed Kagome's arm, dragging her off the ground and toward school.

"Hey don't pull so hard, you're going to rip it off!" Kagome shouted as Mizuki picked up on speed.

"Guess you're gonna be 'One-arm' for the rest of your life then," Mizuki said quickly as they turned the last corner that led to their school, Akuma High. It was a prestigious school that only top examiners got into and it only allowed yōkai to attend. And of course the school had snotty nosed perfects to that just _loved_ Mizuki. _'No way I'm letting them squeal on me again! Not after last time, dammit!' _

Kagome sighed and tried her best to keep up with Mizuki's incredible pace. Kagome had tried many times to get Mizuki to join the track team, but there's was no way Mizuki would willingly spend more time with snotty yōkai then she had too.

Mizuki took a deep breath trying to feel her lungs again. "Why is it always like this?" She shouted to the sky.

"Because you make us late," Kagome informed her as she opened her shoe locker.

"Shut up," Mizuki whined, "I hate you."

"No you don't, you love me and you hate yourself for that," Kagome said laughing while she slipped on her school slippers.

"No!" Mizuki all but screeched.

"You don't have to deny it so forcefully," Kagome said covering her sensitive inu ears.

"No dumbass, not you," she said waving a hand at Kagome, "I left my fucking book bag at home!"

"How dumb are you?" Kagome asked with a blank face. _'I wonder sometimes…'_

"You looking for a beating, bitch?" Mizuki turned to Kagome with a dark look in her eye as she held up her fist.

"No and we don't hurry we're going to be late. So I'll leave first!" Kagome chirped as she raced off to class.

"Ugh, you suck!" Mizuki shouted to Kagome's back as she chucked her shoes into the locker and jammed her feet into the slippers. She raced after Kagome, determined to beat her to class, when she slammed straight into a wall.

'_Oh my god, I'm so glad no one saw that!' _Mizuki thought happily as her checked her nose for blood, then looked up into a cold pair of golden eyes. _'Uh-oh…' _The thought ran quickly through her mind as the eyes glared down at her.

Sugureta-senpai was the one y ōkai at Akuma that even fools didn't mess with. "I..I'm so sorry..S..Sugureta-senpai. Are y…ou alright?" _'Dammit, stop stammering like an idiot!' _

"Hn," was all he said before walking past her.

Mizuki felt anger explode in her like a bomb, _'What the fuck?' _"Hey, what the hell's your problem? You could at least answer me!" She felt the blood drain from her face as the words flew out of her mouth.

Sesshōmaru stopped walking to look back that little red-headed yōkai who had dared to even open her mouth in his direction.

"Uhhhhh…" Mizuki said as she mind went blank. "ha..ha…well I..I…gotta go. Bye!" She turned tail and booked it to class as the bell sounded off. She slid the door open slightly to see if he had followed her, not that someone like him would do that, but then again serial killers lived double lives. She glanced around the hallway again, just for good measure.

"Mondaiji-san would you like to join the class?" Came a voice from behind Mizuki, she whipped around to come face to face with Takahashi-sensei and the rest of her class. Her face went beat red as the class burst into laughter.

"Right…" she mumbled as she trekked to her seat behind Taiiki Magatsuhi-kun, who was honestly a creeper by her book. His small eyes just reeked evil.

Kagome gave her a small wave from her seat which was next to Mizuki conveniently. Mizuki glared at her and mouthed to her that they needed to talk later. Kagome gave her a worried look, but the class representative called for them to bow and do roll call.

"Alright," Kagome mouthed back.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Kagome shouted almost choking on her lunch.

"Shush!" Mizuki said harshly as their classmates stared at them. "Not so loud."

Kagome glared at her, "You really are stupid aren't you? How could you even think that was ok? Are you delusional?"

"I didn't mean to," Mizuki whined in her own defense, "it just slipped out. It's not like I have a death wish or something."

"Might as well at this point," Kagome sighed. "The guy's father is the Taiyōkai of the Chūgoku Region! Like you and your family need more pressure. How are you going to fix this?"

Mizuki pushed food around in her bento with her chopsticks, "Don't know, really. Wing it?" She was going to ignore Kagome's comment about her family situation. For now at least.

Kagome gave her a sour look, "Yeah, that didn't go so well last time. Let's not do anything more to piss him off, alright?" Kagome patted her hand, "Let's just take this one step at a time and maybe Sugureta-senpai won't destroy your life."

"Oh, wow," Mizuki said distastefully, "that sounded comforting."

"No one to blame, but yourself," the black-haired inu said before finishing her canned tea.

"Bit-,"

"Hey, Mizuki, Sugureta-senpai is here for you!" Someone shouted from the class door. A chill ran through her spine and Kagome gave her a thumps up.

"Good luck and don't mess up, ok?"

'_Right like that's possible…'_ She thought darkly as she returned the gesture. She walked on weak knees to the door to find Sugureta-senpai looking down at her with a irritated look. "H..Hi Sugureta-senpai, I was kinda hoping not to see you," she said with a nervous laugh.

"Hn. Follow me."

"Huh?" Mizuki asked dumbly, her brain not processing what was happening. He gave her a dark look before walking off, Mizuki bumbled along after him.

"Uhhh…so-"

"Don't speak." He said cutting her off before words could be formed. She glared at the back of his sliver head. _'This guy's a dick!'_ She couldn't understand how people could stand to be around this guy and from what she had heard he had quite a few friends that hung out with him. _'Then again, they could just be out for power. And money, can't forget that. That's probably it, why else would anyone want to hang out with this dickhole?' _

"Ugh!" Mizuki winced as she, for the second time today, ran straight into Sugureta-senpai's back. "S..sorry."

"You have an awful habit." He said coldly as he turned to face her. She looked around quickly to see where they were. _'The roof? Why the roof?" _

"Soo…uh…" She couldn't get out a single well formed thought. This yōkai put her on the edge even more than Taiiki-kun did, but Sugureta-senpai was a different creepy. Magatsuhi-kun felt like pure and honest evil. Sugureta was more of the calculating type, the type used others with no regards to them at all. She shivered.

"Spare me, I don't wish to hear you talk. I came to ask you a question." He put his hands in his pockets and Mizuki realized he wasn't even looking at her.

"What's up with you?" She shouted angrily. _'Screw fixing this!' _"I can't stand you up-tight assholes! You think 'cause you have a little power and a little money that you can fuck with others and walk around like you're the shit or somethin'. Well go suck dick or waste someone else's time!" She gave him the finger before stomping down the stairs.

'_What a little prick! At least look me in the eye when you're talking to me, bastard. What am I, dirt? Well fuck that, he can do whatever he likes. Tōga-san doesn't scare me!'_

Mizuki stomped back to class only to have a book hit her in the face.

"YOU BAKA!" Kagome screamed picking up the desk, getting ready to hurl it at Mizuki. "WHAT HAPPENED TO NOT SCREWING UP?"

"W…wait…wait!" Mizuki begged from the ground. "How did you even know?"

Kagome's eye twitched and the other students in the class back away from her. "BAKA! It's called yōkai hearing and with you yelling so loud I'm sure humans could have heard you too! What's wrong with you? Are you trying to piss me off?" She raised the desk a little higher.

"Not's not fair. You weren't even there!" Mizuki shouted back, getting off the ground to point a finger at Kagome. "There's no way I'm gonna listen to some fuck face with his nose in the air!"

"Argh! You and you're stupid pride!" Kagome chucked the desk which Mizuki managed to avoid. It slammed into the wall, smashing into pieces just as Takahashi-sensei walked into the room. She turned accusing eyes to Mizuki and Kagome immediately. The young yōkai exchanged petrified looks with one another before peeking a glance at their sensei.

Takahashi-sensei had seen many things in her seven hundred years, but this was too much. "Girls prepare to stay after class!"

"Hai, sensei," they mumbled together.

"Why me?" Kagome asked as she stared at the large pile of paperwork Takahashi-sensei had instructed them to do.

"Cause you threw a desk at me like a some crazy yōkai," Mizuki answered.

"Only because you deserved it," Kagome shot back hotly. "You know you're screwed now right? He won't forgive you."

"Yeah, yeah." Mizuki waved it off.

"What do you mean, 'yeah'? This isn't something to blow off, Mizuki." Kagome gave her a worried look, "How can you be so calm?"

Mizuki didn't answer at first, while Kagome knew some of her secrets she didn't know all of them and that made communicating between them hard sometimes. Like the fact that Mizuki knew Sugureta-senpai's dad and was on good terms with him was something Mizuki hadn't told her. At the time it hadn't been important and now she felt reluctant to bring up. There were only so many things Mizuki could say and her saying she knew Tōga-san would only cause more problems.

Kagome sighed slightly, knowing what was going on. "Nevermind, let's just finish these and go home for today."

"Sounds like a plan!" Mizuki perked up, giving Kagome a smile full of teeth.

"Baka," Kagome whispered.

WELL? WELL? WELL? What do you think of the new 'Nothing but Trouble'?

I know it's not the same as the old one, which may be good and maybe not, but I like this one wayyyyy better. The one before lacked a lot of stuff and just didn't feel right, but now that I've incorporated more Japanese culture and high school life into the story I think it'll turn out a lot better. I hope you think so, too!

And how do you like the new Mizuki, well new in appearance, she's still the feisty little one we love! Well I like her anyway, this way I get a better feel of her. Before when I was writing she always changed and it was hard to write with that. Now that she's a red-head it's easier!

So tell me what you think and just know I love you all very much *please don't kill me for not updating for so all*

Inu-roses


	3. Proposal

_**Nothing but Trouble**_

**Rated MA *oh yeah***

**I don't know Inuyasha, if I did the story would be much different/well somewhat different :)**

Yay new chapter! Be happy! I command you!

What did you think of the new story? I'd like to know, because this story is more fun to write now that I have better ideas!

So show me a little love!

Chapter Two: Proposal

"Whew! I thought it was never gonna end," Mizuki said with relief, rolling her shoulder in circles to release the tension. She glanced out the window to see it was dark out. "Damn, we've been here for two hours!"

"Should we get something to eat on the way home?" Kagome asked as Mizuki's stomach growled.

"Yes!" The red-inu chirped happily as they made their way to the shoe lockers. "We could get Wac-Ugh!" Mizuki grunted as she ran into Kagome, knocking them both down.

"What the hell Kagome?" She asked hotly as she tried to untangle her limbs from Kagome's.

"That habit of yours is out of hand," came the cold, dull voice of none other than Mizuki's favorite yōkai.

"And you're habit of pissing me off is pretty shitty, too."

Kagome gasped, grabbed her friend by the shirt and began shaking her. "What are you doing? Are you trying to get killed? Are you trying to get me killed? Do you want me to die?"

Mizuki couldn't answer as Kagome began shaking her harder, her eyes began to swirl. A sigh interrupted them. "Oh right, Sugureta-senpai…ha," Kagome glanced around the hall as her face went red. She let of Mizuki so quickly she fell backward. Kagome got off the ground, dusted herself off and flashed Sugureta-senpai a bright smile. "Sorry about what my friend said, she just doesn't think sometimes. I wouldn't take it ser-", her voice died as she watched Sugureta-senapai glare down at her.

"Leave," was all he said, but Kagome caught the meaning behind it. _'There's nothing I can say to make him leave her alone,'_ Kagome thought with a shock. This yōkai was someone she, herself, couldn't deal with. She glanced at Mizuki, who was finally standing next to her. Mizuki gave her a look, telling her silently that she would call her later. Kagome bit her lip before making her way to her locker.

Mizuki waited till Kagome was gone before speaking, "If you're looking for an apology, forget it." She crossed her arms.

"Hn, I don't care for apologies," Sugureta-senpai stated as he stared her down _'Well at least he's looking at me this time.'_

"So what do you want?" She growled the question out. This was getting over board, _'Who waits around school until 8:30 to harass someone!'_ She was hungry, tired, and really not enjoying today.

"Tomorrow, my father is a having a dinner party."

Mizuki waited for him to continue, she knew Sugureta-senpai didn't know about the connection between her and his father. When he didn't speak she gave him a blank stare, "What's that got to do with me?"

Sesshōmaru held in a sigh, "You are going to attend it with me."

"Wha?" Her mind went on pause and suddenly the world didn't make sense anymore. "Are you mind fucking me?" '_How did I get myself into this mess? Oh yeah, I opened my big mouth!'_Mizuki thought darkly, '_If he hadn't heard me, I would be in half the trouble I'm in now.'_

"You're language is atrocious," he bit out at her.

"So what? That's totally beside the point! Why are you messing with me, what's your game?"

Sesshōmaru let loose a low growl as his frustration began to build, "Watch your tone female."

She took a small step back from him, she may be good in a fight, but Sugureta-senpai was a different matter. She had a chance of lasting a few minutes in a fight with him, before him ate her alive, bones and all. "Why do you want me to go?"

He gave her a long look before saying, "You're the least liking to except more out of this than I desire. I don't need another imbecile fawning over me."

'_A little cocky aren't we?'_ "And?" Mizuki didn't really understand why she should care, _'So what if he doesn't want some whore hanging off him!' _

"By you doing this, I'll forget about today and how you insulted me," he smiled to himself. At first he was displeased with this female's rudeness toward him, she was vulgar and crude. But now he saw the blessing it was, his father had been nagging him about finding a date and she seemed the perfect choice. He could watch her squirm in misery and get his father off his back. _'Perfect.'_

"So you're blackmailing me," she said bluntly.

That threw Sesshōmaru off a little. Before she was being so dense, he thought she wouldn't catch on then again this school only accepted those with some intelligence. "Yes."

"I guess I don't have much of a choice, do I?" She stated more than she asked. She gave him a half grin, making him scowl at her. _'What a day.'_

"I'll come get you at 6:30, dress nicely. I don't want to be embarrassed." Sugureta-senpai stated before getting her address then he turned on his heel and left her standing there.

"He's kinda weird." _'But whatever, at least after this I won't have to deal with him anymore. It was a bad idea to yell at him, that's for sure.'_She opened her shoe locker to grab out her penny loafers only to discover a letter. _'Huh?' _ She ripped it open,:

"_Mondaiji, Mizuki_

_One mark for uniform violation-no tie-_

_From,_

_The Perfects"_

"Ehhh? You've gotta be kidding me? Where the hell are you, you little shits? I'll show you marks!" She shouted loudly to the sky.

Mizuki slipped down into the tub, letting the water cover her nose. She wanted to go to bed and never get out of it. It was safe there.

Her phone buzzed from its place on the tub side. **: What are you going to do?:** Kagome had laid off the whole apologizing to the ice lord. She seemed to understand Mizuki's rage at him or she didn't see the point in trying to apologize anymore.

**: I'll go and get this shit over with: **_'No point is dragging this out anymore.'_

**: You sure about this?: **

**:Yeah:**

She got out of the bath and dried herself off quickly. She walked out of the bathroom and stopped suddenly in the middle of the hall. _'I don't have anything to wear!'_

"Hey Sango-chan, you got any dresses I could borrow for tonight?" Mizuki asked Saturday morning during the class break period.

Sango glanced up at the inu from her student council work. "I might have a few things, why? You don't wear dresses."

Mizuki gave the neko yōkai a sour look, "Yeah, I know, but tonight's…special. Anyway can you lend me one?"

Sango blinked her golden eyes once before nodding her head, "Sure, I don't have student council after school, so come over then."

"Thanks Sango-chan," Mizuki gave the other yōkai a quick hug before venturing off to her class room down the hall. _'Thank god Saturday's are half-days!'_

"Mizuki-chan, where ya headed?" Came a gruff voice from behind her.

"Ah! Kōga-senpai, what are you doing here in the first year hallway?" She asked as she walked over to him. "I didn't think a third year would enjoy hanging out with us youngsters."

"I was looking for Kagura-chan, Akunin Naraku-san's sister. Apparently he can't do it himself, the bastard." Kōga fumed glancing around as he searched for the wind yōkai.

"Wait I thought Akunin-senpai was a kumo yōkai, not an element yōkai."

"That's over my head, it ain't like me and him are close or anything." Kōga scratched his head as he thought about it. A thought entered his head then, "So I heard you're Sugureta-san's date for the party tonight."

Mizuki jumped slightly, "H…How did you know?" She avoided his gaze, trying to look anywhere but at him.

Kōga-senpai grin hugely, "Oh just about all the third years know."

"WHAT? How?" Mizuki was staring him down now. When would her life finally see the light again?

"I heard from someone else, I ain't the right one to ask."

"So who told you?" Mizuki shook him slightly.

"Hey now!" Kōga threw her hands off of him. "It was Taiiki Jakostu-san told me," he said quickly stepping back behind she could get a hold of him again.

"That gossiping beauty queen, how did he find out?" Mizuki put her head into her hands. She wanted to scream right now. Her life seemed to be out of her hands, _'It's my fucking life, dammit!' _

"I'd ask him," Kōga said patting her on the back. "Why are you so mad anyway? Didn't you agree to go?"

"NO! The asshole blackmailed me into it!" She yelled loudly at him, making the yōkai in the hall stare.

"What? Blackmail? That's illegal, Mizuki-chan. Did you tell anyone?" Kōga pulled her to the side trying not to shout at her. "What did you even do?"

"I pissed him off, so he threatened to make my life hell if I didn't go to this dumb ass party." Mizuki admitted quietly. This was just great, she opened her mouth and managed to get into more trouble.

"Mizuki-chan, you baka! What the hell was running through your mind? Does your mom know?" Kōga-senpai ran a hand through his bangs. "Shit!"

"No I didn't tell her and she doesn't need to know alright?" Mizuki gave the ookami a stern look, trying to make him understand. Her mom and Kōga-senapi's dad had been friends back in the old days. Kōga-senpai's father had been a big support to her mom after the 'incident'. So Kōga-senpai basically knew everything about her even though they had only met after Mizuki had moved here.

"I won't tell, but you better not screw this up you hear me?"

"You don't have to tell me that!" Mizuki grumbled.

"Look, I'll be at the party, just let me know if you need help." He gave squeezed her shoulder before walking away.

'_Eh?' _She stared after him before making her way to her class.

"What's with the sour look?" Kagome asked as Mizuki sat down at her desk.

"I don't know anymore," Mizuki said putting her head on the desk.

**IMPORTANT INFORMATION ABOUT THE CHARACTERS!**

Ok so as you've noticed I have interchangeably been using first names and last names for the characters. That's because in Japanese culture people are referred to by their last names first, (example: Mizuki would be changed Mondaiji Mizuki and teachers and acquaintances would call her Mondaiji-san.) Now friends would be more familiar and they would call a person by (insert last name)-kun/chan (they would use *kun/chan* if they are in the same grade.) Close friends and family usually call the person by first name, though generally only family doesn't use *san/chan/kun*. (San is usually used for someone older or someone you don't know well.)

I hope this clears up any confusion. Also when the point of view changes, like suddenly you know what's going on in Sesshōmaru's head I change it to their first name to show that the point of view has changed from Mizuki's.

Well there you go! Another chapter!

So to clear up some things, in Japan kids go to school on Saturday for half days, and go to school at 8:30 to 6:30 on regular days.


	4. The Party

_**Nothing but Trouble**_

**Rated MA *oh yeah***

**I don't know Inuyasha, if I did the story would be much different/well somewhat different :)**

***REVISED***

Hello again my lovelies! Here's another chapter from the great and wonderful Inu-roses!

Yeah right, anyway now that my back from my delusions, here's another chapter of _Nothing but Trouble_! I hope you guys looooovvveeee it!

Chapter Three: The Party

Kagome and Mizuki ravaged Sango-chan's closet while Sango-chan looked her through her shoes. They weren't really having any luck, while Sango was curvy, Mizuki was _curvy_. She practically busted out of the tops of the dresses and her hips pulled at the seams.

"Ugh! This is hopeless! Sango-chan why are your boobs so small!" Mizuki yelled as she rolled across the floor.

"Well, sorry for having 'small boobs' you melon monster!" Sango-chan threw a heel at the inu on the floor. Kagome just sighed as she continued looking in the oversized closet. Sango-chan was the privileged daughter of a wealthy Neko yōkai family, though most of the inheritance would go to her older sister, Kirara.

"Maybe your sister is more my size?" Mizuki asked as she sat up. Sango-chan put a hand to her chin in thought.

"Well she might, I think she's home."

"Alright! Then off I go!" Mizuki jumped up off the ground and was gone within seconds. Sango-chan blinked at the spot where the red-inu used to be.

"What's she so wired about?"

"Oh, well…uh," Kagome searched her head quickly for an answer.

"It's alright, you don't have to tell me." Sango-chan grinned at Kagome, "Besides if you told me, she'd beat both of us up." Kagome nodded once with a sigh.

"Hey, Kirara-san! Mind if I come in?" Mizuki asked as she cracked the door open to Kirara-san's room. The older yōkai sat on her bed studying no doubt for some major college test, her ears twitching at the sound of Mizuki's voice. Kirara and Sango couldn't have looked more different if they had been born on the different parts of the world.

While Sango-chan looked like her mother with soft brown hair, golden eyes, and pink stripes on their eye lids and either side of their necks, Kirara-san looked like their dad, with her bleach blonde hair, and red eyes. Kirara-san had also been granted with two tails in her true form like their dad.

"Yeah sure!" Kirara-san answered as she set aside her text book. "What's up?"

"Well, I was wondering if maybe I could borrow a dress?" She asked as she sat on Kirara-san's bed.

"Oh course, I think we're about the same size. But I didn't think you to be one to wear a dress." Mizuki avoided Kirara-san's gaze for a second, enough to give the neko a hint that it was a sensitive question. "Well, whatever the case let's start looking, shall we?"

Mizuki beamed a smile at the older yōkai, this is why she liked the sisters so much. They didn't nag and they were kind. "Let's do it!"

"Stop moving around! How can I put make-up on you if you keep moving around?" Kagome scolded Mizuki for the fifth time that night as she wiped off the black streaks the mascara had made.

"I can't help it!" Mizuki whinnied loudly, "I hate this stuff!"

"I know you do, but you need to suck it up." Kagome said as she went back to applying the mascara.

"Fine," Mizuki pouted and sat up straighter. Her teeth grinded together as her mother combed her hair and pulled it up into a tight half bun. "I can't believe you didn't tell me you had a date. It would have been nice to know."

"How much longer do I have to sit here?" Mizuki asked through barely opened lips in her determination not to move and completely ignoring her mother.

"Not much longer," her mother said with one last tug.

"Good."

Kagome reached for the lipstick and Mizuki pushed her legs against the floor, launching her and the chair backward hardly giving her mother time to move out of the way.

"What are you doing?" her mother shrieked from her place against the wall.

"I won't wear lipstick." Mizuki said in a low and dangerous voice that meant she wasn't playing.

"What's the big deal, it just lipstick!" Kagome demanded as she gave her best friend incredulous look. "It's only for tonight just put it on."

Their heads turned toward the left wall as they heard a car approach.

"Fine put the lipstick on." Mizuki said and closed her eyes tightly, like she was bracing herself. Kagome ran over to her and put the lipstick on expertly. "There all done!"

"Hey wait a minute! Who's your date? Kagome?" Her mom was still out of the lope and Mizuki had no intention of letting her in on it, ever!

"Not now mom!"

"Well hang on, if he's driving that means he's a lot older than you!"

"What? No, little rich prick probably has a driver," Mizuki said grumbling under her breath.

"That's not a very nice thing to say about your date," her mother noted with a pout. She didn't like that Mizuki was holding something back, and she liked it even less that Kagome wasn't saying anything either. "Why won't you tell me anything?"

"Cause, mom it's not anything worth talking about," Mizuki going over to the mirror.

She gasped as she met her reflection. She look beautiful with her eyes outlined in eye-liner and ruby red lips. The little black dress she wore clung to her hips then flare out as it reached the middle of her thighs. The slight v-neck showed a modest amount of cleavage and the heels she wore gave her a little more height, which was nice since Sugureta-senpai was so tall.

"You look so pretty, can I take a picture real quick?" Her mother asked as she ran to the kitchen to grab her camera.

"We don't have time!" Mizuki said as the doorbell rang. "How about later, ok?"

"Oh, fine." Her mother pouted as Mizuki ran to the living room.

"Calm down," Kagome mouthed as Mizuki opened the door. The sight was shocking.

Mizuki stared at Sugureta-senpai. He looked good enough to eat. He wore a gray suit with a brown and sliver striped tie that went well with his silver hair. The suit showed just how lean and well muscled he really was. Mizuki had a hard time keeping herself from drooling over him like some love struck girl. '_Stop! He's forcing me to do this!'_ She mentally yelled at her leering mind. She blinked once and looked away in fake boredom, pretending that she had no interest what so ever.

Sesshōmaru's lips twitched upward as he watched her, she could pretend all she wanted, but the scent of her arousal told him all he needed to know. She wanted him and at this moment he wanted her too. She looked wonderful in that dress that stuck to her like a second skin. He was also pleased by the shortness of it that gave him the most wonderful view of her long legs.

"Well are we going or not?" She asked impatiently crossing her arms in that stubborn way of hers.

"Yes," he said holding his arm out for her to take, which she ignored. His lips twitched again, this female was very amusing.

He led the way to his car, opening the back door to let her climb in first before he followed. The driver put the car into 'drive' and drove away from Mizuki's house.

Mizuki snuck a peek at her companion for the night, she couldn't help herself. In fact she had fully convinced herself that it was his entire fault for dressing that way. How was she supposed to not look at him? Mizuki grumble to herself until Sugureta's driver pulled up to the fanciest house in Matsue.

"Is…is this your house?" She asked, her mouth hanging open in shock. The house was a Western style house, only ten times bigger. She wanted to blow it off like it was nothing, but with a place this pretty she just couldn't. _'Damn the more fortunate.'_

"Beautiful isn't it?" Sugureta-senpai whispered in her ear making her jump.

"Don't do that!" She whispered harshly with her hand over her heart like she was trying to keep it from jumping out of her chest. Sugureta-senpai chuckled lightly at her as she got out of the car as fast and as graceful as she could, which really wasn't as graceful as she wanted.

Sugureta-senpai got out after her and Mizuki noted that it looked a lot better than her scrambling. She mumbled under her breath, hopefully low enough Sugureta-senpai wouldn't hear what she was saying. He took her hand and led her up through the doors and into the house that was swarming with noble yōkai. A wave of demonic power washed over her, giving her Goosebumps. This was not the place someone like her wanted to stand out in.

Too bad for her that as soon as Tōga-san got a whiff of her scent he was waiting for her, he practically tackled her with a hug as she entered the building. "Mizuki dear how long has it been?"

"Oh..we..well a while I think," she managed to get out as he twirled around in his arms. He set her down to give her a once over.

"My, aren't we looking delectable tonight!"

"Ha…uh..." Mizuki didn't know what to do or say at the moment. While she had missed the old yōkai, she really didn't want to cause a scene. That, and Sugureta-senpai was growling low in his throat, low enough that only Mizuki and Tōga-san could hear.

"Son! Mizuki is your date? How wonderful! Come you must tell me how you met!" He took Mizuki's hand and hauled her over to a small group of inus that he had probably been talking to earlier.

Sugureta-senpai was glaring at the back her head she could tell. She let smile play out over her face, poor little prick was probably in a frenzy about this. She had purposely left out the fact that she knew Tōga, just so she could watch him pout about how he might have lost some leverage in blackmailing her now that he couldn't use his father to do it. Not that, that would set him back much.

His mother was a notorious for having underground connections with some nasty demons and even the yōkai yakuza. She was mean and cruel and won't have any problems with wiping Mizuki out along with her mother and sister. And Mizuki wouldn't put it past Sugureta-senpai to use those connections either. So no, this was only a small set back.

"Inukiba-san, this is _Mizuki_," Tōga stressed her name as he introduced her to a handsome shiro-inu that was close to her age.

"Ah, it's a pleasure to meet you," Inukiba-san said as he took her hand in his to give it a small kiss before she could bow in greeting. Mizuki face lit up brightly at the gesture. "We've have all been curious about meeting you." He smiled at her, but his eyes stared at the angry yōkai behind her.

"You see I happen to talk about you quite a bit, I'm afraid," Tōga-san said while laughing his booming laughter. Mizuki gave him a sour look that set the other inus into laughter.

"He does, actually. You poor thing, it seems as though you've managed to nab a father you probably never wanted!" And older inu stated while laughing, the rest joined him.

Mizuki giggled politely, "Actually I owe him everything, so it's not too much of a burden." Tōga-san squeezed her hand that he still had lightly. The past was a subject both of them usually avoided, more on her part than his.

Sugureta-senpai coughed into his hand from behind Mizuki. "Oh Sesshōmaru, my son, I almost forgot. How did you two meet each other?" Tōga-san asked again, while he looked down at Mizuki with a sparkle in his eye, making her squirm a little.

She knew what he was hoping for, but it wasn't going to happen. He had been nagging at her to meet his pups since they meet fifty-nine years before the Meiji Period, she had only been seven in human years. Of course that didn't stop Tōga in the slightest, for he had taken a deep liking of her and had wanted to have her as a real daughter. No matter what the cost.

Which made it very hard for her to face him at the moment, how could she ever tell him she not only hated his son, he was blackmailing her to boot. She couldn't do it. "We go to school together," she said weakly.

"Surely you are joking," Tōga said, "your mother never mentioned to me that you were attending Akuma High." His lip poked out a little, "You didn't tell me either."

"Mom didn't tell you? I thought she did, considering we are living in the same city now." Mizuki scrunched her face in thought.

"Well I must talk to Nagiko-san about this!" Tōga said sternly before turning and leaving. Mizuki stared after him, not sure of what to do or where to go. Luckily Sugureta-senpai solved her problem by grabbing her arm and hauling her away.

"You and my father seem to be great friends." Sugureta-senpai said without looking at her.

"Oh did I forget to mention it," Mizuki said a little too innocently. Sugureta-senpai glared at her. "Maybe the next time you decide to blackmail people, you'll be a little more careful." She gave him a sweet smile, making him scowl down at her.

"Don't get to full of yourself, I don't need my father to ruin your life." He said with a small, dangerous smile.

"Of course not, you still have mommy," Mizuki said before she could stop herself. _'Moron! Shut up, shut up!'_

Sugureta-senpai came to a sudden halt, yanking on her arm, "Ouch! That hurt." He ignored her comment as he turned to face her.

"Listen little yōkai, I am not as low as to use my parents power over you. I am not that weak." He was inches from her face, "Do not test me on this."

Mizuki's legs shook a little as she watched his eyes. They demanded her attention and focus. Her heart squeezed itself in fear. _'What have I gotten myself into?'_

Yay! I'm all done with this chapter. Wow I'm on a roll! But that's only cause most of this was already planned, just with huge tweaks in them. Like Inukiba was new, and her mother not knowing who Mizuki's date was, and Kirara and Sango, and well most of its new to be honest. Hmmm wow, that means I've been using my brain! Shocking!

Well as always tell me what you think, because the more you help me and let you know your opinions the better the story will turn out. And who knows maybe if you give me ideas I'll add them to the story! Just saying.

Anyway thanks as always

Inu-roses


	5. After Party

_**Nothing but Trouble**_

**Rated MA *oh yeah***

**I don't know Inuyasha, if I did the story would be much different/well somewhat different :)**

Hi again, I'm here to present you with another installment of _Nothing but Trouble_! What kind of trouble can Mizuki possibly get herself into now? Lots of course! Hehe, well now on to the story!

Chapter Four: After Party

Mizuki grumbled as the elevator _dinged_ open. Sugureta-senpai pushed on the small of her back, forcing her into it. She held in a growl, she really wanted to tear him a new one. He just thought he could do whatever he pleased! _'I swear I'm gonna kick him so hard, his nuts will blow up!'_

An hour after they had arrived at the party, Sugureta-senpai hauled her out of his home and back into the blasted car. She had felt some relief at finally getting away from the overbearing aristocrats of the yōkai society. But as always it was short lived as Sugureta-senpai gave the driver instructions to go to a hotel, a _love_ hotel, "What the fuck are you doing?" She had yelled at him, grabbing his arm so he would have to turn his attention toward her.

"Did you think it would end here? Don't be so foolish," Sugureta-senpai had practically sneered at her, his mirth evident only in his voice.

"Just who do you think you are, pal?" Mizuki had tightened her grip on him, making him growl at her. She hadn't care though, she didn't want this. Not at all! Sure she didn't think her first time was going was to be with the love of her life, but it certainly had never crossed her mind that it would be stolen from some snob with a stick jammed so far up his ass it would be impossible to remove.

"Why are you doing this?" Her voice was quieter at this point, knowing that no matter what this was going to happen. No amount of fighting would help her now.

Sugureta-senpai had looked at her then, "Simple, because I want to."

After that Mizuki hadn't looked at him or talked to him. Even while anger boiled in her she had wanted to cry, still wanted to cry. _'Why me?'_

She glared at the back of his head, wishing she could be like that American superhero, Superman, and shoot laser beams here her eyeballs. _'Too bad I can't.'_She thought sourly.

She continued to glare at the back of his head, refusing to hang her head like some victim. Though he couldn't see her and probably didn't even care what she was doing. She strengthened her resolve to screw the popsicle yōkai, when the elevator dinged. It made her jump and she wished in her heart that there was more time to prepare herself for the upcoming event.

The doors opened reveling a darkish hallway, Sugureta-senpai stepped out leaving Mizuki to follow him. Her heart hammered in her chest and she blushed slightly knowing he could hear it as well as she could feel it. She was having trouble breathing now, her breathes were short intakes of air. _'I'm gonna have a heart attack before we even reach the room!'_

Sugureta-senpai stopped at the door to their room. He had it open so quick Mizuki missed the part where he had unlocked it. He held it open for her, silently watching her as she passed him. She shuffled in as quickly as possible not wanting to look stupid by standing there for too long.

The room she entered as a normal sized, nothing special. What really amazed her was the décor. The walls were pink wallpaper with red hearts along them. The bed had red silk sheets and pink and white heart shaped pillows on it. _'So this is what a love-hotel looks like.' _

She didn't have much time for thinking though, as Sugureta-senpai tugged her dress off. He made quick work of it before kissing her hard enough to bruise her lips. _'Ouch!' _He reached up to play with her breasts, she gasped which he took the chance to slide his tongue into her mouth.

His hands busied themselves with her lush body. His hands brushed her nipples through her thin, lacing bra. They harden despite her fear of the moment and she whimpered under his touch.

"Shh," he whispered in his ear, leaving her mouth alone for the moment. His hot breath spread against the skin of her ear making her shiver with pleasure. She let out a small moan at the feeling.

She heard Sugureta-senpai chuckle lightly. He slide his right hand down her stomach slowly, tickling her flesh slightly with the tips of her claws. He glided over her panties and cupped her womanhood in his hand. Mizuki gasped, fear shot through her making her struggle against Sugureta-senpai's iron grip. He nipped the tip of her sensitive ear and growled low in his throat.

She stopped and he slide a finger against her nub of pleasure. Mizuki gasped in shock and pleasure, her knees buckled from underneath her. Sugureta-senpai held her up by wrapping his other arm around her small waist. He continued to wreck havoc on her with his skilled fingers.

Mizuki was terrified as much as she was turned on. She couldn't have stopped him if she wanted to. She felt so good with just his fingers that she could barely stand let alone get her mind to function properly. She felt his mouth against her neck again. She was going to have on huge hickey by the end. Shit.

"Sugureta-senpai…" She moaned.

"Sesshōmaru," he demanded.

"What?" Mizuki fought the cloud hanging over her mind.

He sighed against her skin, "Call me by my first name."

Mizuki furrowed her brow and tested his name, "Sesshōmaru." She blushed at the sound of it.

"Hmmm, what is it? Tell me what you want." He demanded, grinding his hard member against her.

"Please..please…I don't know." She said as his finger stroked against her sensitive flesh.

"That's no good, how can I help you if I don't know what you want, _Mizuki_." He whispered her name huskily. Mizuki shivered with pleasure while Sesshōmaru could feel a wet spot on her panties now. "Do you like the way I say your name, _Mizuki_?"

"Oh," she moaned again, "yes!" She clenched her teeth together tightly as he quickened the pace of his finger.

Sesshōmaru chuckled before slipping his naughty finger under her panties and into her dripping pussy.

"Ahhhhh!" She moaned and bucked her hips against his hand. He moved his finger in and out, loving the feel of her tight womanhood around his digit. He couldn't wait to get inside her.

Sesshōmaru bite the hickey he had made early making her gasp in pleasure. He started walking forward forcing Mizuki to walk backwards. He stopped when they reached the bed, he removed his finger from inside her in one quick motion.

Mizuki whined at the loss of pleasure. Her eyes caught his heated gaze as he slipped the finger she desired into his mouth, tasting her. Mizuki's eyes went wide with shock. He groaned and she sat onto the bed, her legs losing strength.

Sesshōmaru stared down at her as he cleaned his finger, she tasted so sweet. He wanted nothing more than to bury his face in her wanting womanhood. He pulled his finger out of his mouth, watching as Mizuki's eyes followed every move. He pouched, pushing her down as he smashed his lips against hers while grinding his rock hard cock against her pussy.

Every moan she made turned him on even more than the last and he knew that he needed to be inside her soon. He broke their passionate kiss and grabbed a fist full of the black lacy cloth that made her panties. He ripped them off and flung the now unless material away from them.

Mizuki should have been scared of this, of the whole thing, but she couldn't be. It seemed impossible for her to be scared of this moment. Everything he did felt so good and she didn't want him to stop. Nothing about this moment felt wrong to her anymore and truth be told she didn't care, she just wanted him to fill her.

"Get ready," he told her, his breathe coming in soft pants. His eyes connected with hers. She licked her lips as she watched him unbutton his dress pants and slide the zipper down south. His erection looked as though it would tear itself from his boxers any moment now. He freed it and it sprung forward, showing just how eager Sesshōmaru really was.

Mizuki blinked at it once, it was huge. Larger than any she had seen in those porn movies or those dirty magazines. Panic raced through her, _'How is that suppose to fit?'_Sesshōmaru shifted his weight bringing Mizuki's attention back to him.

He grabbed the head of his large cock and placed it in her entrance. He looked at her face for a moment then shoved himself in. She cried out as he ripped through the tissue that had indicated her virginity. Tears ran down her cheeks as pain washed over her.

"Ow," was all she said. Sesshōmaru couldn't help but chuckle at her remark. "What's so funny?" She bit out.

"Nothing," he said while burying his face in her neck.

Mizuki gave him a quick look before shaking her head. She concentrated on breathing for the moment as the pain finally stopped. She wiggled her hips a little to see if the pain as completely gone. She heard Sesshōmaru groan and he thrust himself inside her further.

"Oh my god!" She moaned loudly, yup the pain of definitely gone now. Sesshōmaru pulled his cock out of her slightly leaving only the tip in before ramming himself back in. "Oh Sesshōmaruuu…"

He grunted as he continued thrusting his thick member inside her wet walls. He groaned loudly as she clenched her pussy tight around him. He threw his head back as sweat began to form on his brow, he'd never taken a female this tight before.

"So…..tight…." He moaned out.

"So good!" Mizuki gasped. Her legs were wrapped around him tightly and she had one hand on his back. Her claws dug into his skin, but he didn't seem to care and neither did she to be honest. She felt the pleasure building up inside more and more. "Please, don't stop!"

Sesshōmaru smirked at that as he pounded into her harder now, getting an appreciated moan for it from the female underneath him. He hadn't felt this good in months now, all his others ruts had been dull and boring, but this female was anything but. She was responsive to his actions and she was actually meetings his thrusts, unlike some who just laid there doing nothing.

She bit and licked him and even let him get a little rough with her. She bit his nipple making him jump in surprise, it stung slightly, but she licked it gently soothing the pain. He gave a playful growl and smacked her on the ass, it was her turn to give a surprised gasp.

"Naughty little bitch," he growled at her, nipping at her neck.

"Very naughty," she said grabbing his head to pull him down for a kiss. Their tongues battled with each other as the explored one another's' mouths. They ran their tongues together mirroring the motion of their hips.

Mizuki broke the kiss as her head flew back as her first ever orgasm rocked through her body. Her eyes rolled into the back of her as she screamed Sesshōmaru's name.

Sesshōmaru jaw tighten as he pushed against her tighten walls. He was so close and she was so tight he just needed that last push over the edge. A few more thrusts and he felt his body clench tightly together, he slammed in once more before he snarled as his release finally came.

"Uhnnnnnn," he groaned as his hot seed poured inside her. He rested on his arms directly above her, trying to catch his breath. He laughed at himself, "That was fun."

Mizuki laughed to until Sesshōmaru growled at her. "Don't laugh," he managed to say.

"You're the one who made the joke." She stated, slightly pissed off now. He knew how to ruin a mood that's for sure.

"Yes and I'm so the one still inside you. So if you would like to be able to walk at all tomorrow, I would suggest not laughing." Sesshōmaru told her, his eyes were full of amusement.

Mizuki blushed so hard at hearing this, her ears turned read. She looked down the line of their bodies to see where they were still connected at. It only made the blush worse. She heard Sesshōmaru laugh at her discomfort.

It is done! The four chapter with a lemon! YUM! Lol I hope you enjoyed it! REVIEW

Inu-roses


	6. Me and My Mouth!

_**Nothing but Trouble**_

**Rated MA *oh yeah***

**I don't know Inuyasha, if I did the story would be much different/well somewhat different :)**

Well, it's been awhile, but here is another chapter to _'Nothing but Trouble'_! I hope you all love it! If you like it please 'review'! There's no point in writing if no one tells you you're doing a good job.

Chapter Five: Me and my mouth!

Mizuki laid face down on her bed trying to suffocate the memoires of last night out of her mind, she had even stayed home from school to avoid seeing him. It was impossible, each moan echoed through her mind bringing with it a fresh reminder that her life was over. _'Ugh! It's his entire fault! Sugureta-senpai…I'll kill you.' _She still hadn't gotten use to calling him 'Sesshōmaru' and it only further reminded her about last night.

'_At least it's over now,' _she thought with relief. Sugureta-senpai had taken her home and left without another word to her. She preferred it that way honestly. He was a sick, perverted asshole and the least she had to do with him, the better.

A beeping noise interrupted her thoughts. _'Ugh…,' _she thought as she removed herself from her bed. She walked into the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet. The blank label on the only pill bottle in the cabinet seemed too stared at her with accusing eyes.

"I wonder when I won't need you anymore…" she said sighing as she twisted the lid open and dropped one large white, scentless pill into her hand before heading downstairs to get a glass of water. She wasn't counting on the large body standing around the corner as she turned. Mizuki hit the ground, hard, and looked up into cold golden eyes.

"S…Sugureta-senpai! What are you doing here?" This was the last thing she had wanted. _'What was the point of even skipping?' _

"You stayed home from school, I hope I wasn't…to harsh with your body last night," he replied with a slight smirk on his lips. Sesshōmaru watched as the female's face light up bright red and she sputtered to say something. "Nice attire," he commented after a moment of taking in her appearance.

Mizuki looked down and saw her teddy bear tank top and pajama pant outfit. She could feel her ears burn. "Whatever! Why are you here? And how did you get in?"

Sugureta-senpai frowned down at her, "Why did you stay home from school? You couldn't possibly be avoiding me."

Mizuki sought for a good answer, but she couldn't find a good excuse, "That's right I am avoiding you! I want you to go away and leave me alone already!" She knew she shouldn't say things like this to him, but maybe if she just told him the truth he would lay off.

"Such bold words coming from someone who was so…obedient last night," Sugureta-senpai said while his gaze burned holes in her eyes.

She stood up so quick he barely had time to step back. "You listen hear you jerk! Just go fuck yourself for all I care! You weren't all that great so don't go and pretend like I can't live without that dick of yours!" For not the first time in her life around this yōkai, she felt the blood drain from her face. He had been baiting her, she knew it and still she had opened her mouth. Dread pooled in her stomach as she watched his smirk turn into a full blown smile.

"Then I'll take up that offer."

Mizuki tried to control her face even as her right eyebrow started to twitch, "What offer?"

"To make you unable to live without this 'dick of mine," he said each word slowly and Mizuki could feel the backs of her knees begin to sweat uncomfortably.

The pool that started in her belly spilled out to fill the rest of her. She was beginning to sweat everywhere and panic was taking over. It became an uncontrollable beast that raged inside of her. She clenched her fist, crushing the pill she was still holding. _'Oh…no,' _something beyond panic took over. Pure and unadulterated fear unfolded in her. She hadn't taken her pill in time to hold herself together.

Her knees shook and her breath was trembling. Mizuki could feel the fog starting to seep into her mind slowing down her thinking abilities. Her senses fully unlocked themselves and she could smell the confusion coming from Sugureta-senpai. She needed him to leave, but her tongue wouldn't function. She was losing herself fast and in a few moments all the work her mother had done would be wasted.

"Mondaiji-san! What's happening?" Sesshōmaru stared as the red-haired inu froze into place. He could feel something stirring in her, something dangerous. The hair on his neck rose and for a brief moment he felt the incredible need to flee, which only hardened his resolve to stay and find out what the hell was happening. There wasn't any reason to him to flee from this female and he, Sesshōmaru, didn't 'flee'.

He picked out the trembling female and placed her on the couch, she was burning hot and sweating now. Her jaw was clenched so hard her teeth were grinding together. "Mondaiji-san, answer me!"

Her eyes flashed opened, but Sesshōmaru knew she wasn't seeing him. Her violet orbs were glazed over and her breathing was erratic. She could only manage to open her mouth, until Sesshōmaru growled loudly at her.

"Upstairs…bathroom," Mizuki was struggling to get out anything that would allow Sugureta-senpai to help her.

"What's there?" He demanded from her.

"Med…medicine," she answered holding open her hand to show him the crushed pill. He was gone in a flash and back before she could set her hand down. He handed her the pill and a glass of water and even helped her sit up. She washed the pill down and waited for it to kick in. After about ten minutes Sugureta-senpai's glare was more than she could take. "I'm…not telling…you."

Sesshōmaru glare intensified as he stared at the feisty female, she barely had her breath back and she was already trying boss him around. "I'm going to get answers, _Mizuki, _and you're going to give them to me."

Mizuki returned Sugureta-senpai's glare, "No."

That caught him off guard she could see. He bared his teeth at her adding to his fierce glare. Mizuki felt her stomach drop, he wasn't going to let this go easily. She couldn't tell him if she wanted to, though. Tōga-san had forbid telling anyone about her 'problem'.

Sesshōmaru came up with an idea of how to get his answers and turned to leave, "I'll forgive your insubordination this once. I plan on keeping up my end of your offer tomorrow, _Mizuki_."

Mizuki stared in horror at the retreating inu. _'If only I had kept my mouth shut!'_

Mizuki quickly found out what Sugureta-senpai had planned for her the next day. As soon as the lunch period started he called her out and dragged her to the roof where forced her onto her hands and knees before tearing her underwear off.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?" Panic slept through her body along with shame as realized she found this exciting. Her palms stung from where they had scraped across the cement, but she was getting wet already. He was making quick work with her body, his fingers where plunged inside her within moments. Her legs trembled as the feel of his fingers and the wind against her exposed body became too much. "Ohhh…noooo, please, please!"

"Please, what _Mizuki_? It's impolite not to use your words," Sugureta-senpai said as he leaned over her body to whisper in her ear. His fingers were pushing in deeply and digging with enough pressure to make her lose her mind. His thumb grazed her clit and she bucked her hips unconsciously.

"Please don't tease me!" Mizuki forced the words out of her clenched mouth as an orgasm came. Her legs shook under the weight of her body and her pleasure. She bit her arm to keep from screaming. Sugureta-senpai chuckled against her ear as his thumb continued to circle around her clit making her legs twitch and convulse. "Stop, Sugureta-senpai, I can't take this."

Sesshōmaru smiled to himself, things were going well. Now he only needed to tease her a little more and she would be putty in his hands. He had been gentle their first night together, but now she was no longer a virgin and he had promised she wouldn't be able to live without him. And with this, he would able to get to her tell him what he wanted to know.

He removed his fingers from her drenched pussy, her juices were dripping down her legs by this point and he knew his close to getting everything he wanted from this female. He pulled his hard cock out of his pants and put the tip right between the lips of her womanhood. She whimpered at the contact. "Now, tell me what I want to know and I'll make you feel even better."

Mizuki hissed sharply as he traced his claws lightly down her ass and thighs. This arrogant yōkai was driving her insane, but she wasn't going to give in. She couldn't tell him what he wanted to know and if that meant not having sex with him, she was fine by that. "No."

"Hn," was his response as he rammed himself into her. She gasped loudly as he drilled himself into her pussy. His thick cock rubbed against her walls and it was only his hands griping her hips that held her up. Blood ran into her mouth from where she had bitten into her arm to keep from being too loud.

He continued to slam into her, making her grunt with each thrust. It was hardly sexy, but that was the last thing she cared about. Her fingernails were digging into the pavement and she could feel her eyes begin to roll, when he stopped moving. He was still deep inside her and he was pressing his hips into hers as hard as possible. "Tell me."

She wanted to scream, so she did into her arm. Tears of frustration pricked her eyes. She pulled her fangs out of her arm to say,"I…I can't…please…I can't." She could feel him throbbing inside her and the pressure of his hips was making her squirm.

"Not good enough," Sugureta-senpai said as he gripped her hips harder. "You better hurry, lunch will end soon."

"You're awful…terrible. I hate…you," Mizuki panted as her body quaked. She had to be strong, she had to remain silent. Her secret was something only a few people knew about and she couldn't jeopardize her mother and her sister's lifestyles because of some arrogant inu with a nice cock.

Sesshōmaru was losing patience with the red-headed female quivering beneath him. Her pussy was clenching him tightly and he wanted to pound into her, but she wouldn't tell him anything. She just keep biting into her arm and trembling as unmet lust raged about her body.

He sighed quietly so she couldn't hear him before pulling his cock out till just the tip was left. Then he slammed it back so hard she grunted with the force of it. It was strange, but the sound turned him on slightly. It was exciting to know that he could fuck her hard enough to make her grunt.

Mizuki could feel another orgasm building in her as Sugureta-senpai plowed into her without remorse. She could feel her juices sliding down her legs as her womanhood was abused by his thick member. Sugureta-senpai was gripping her hips so hard now she could already feel bruises. Her breathes came in sharp intakes with each thrust.

"Close," was the last word she heard from the yōkai as he drove himself even harder into her pussy. She couldn't take it, tears poured from her eyes as the orgasm hit her. She screamed into her arm viscously as her legs shook hard.

Sugureta-senpai gave one last grunt before he climaxed inside her, "Uhnnnnnn…uhnn."

Well here you are! I hope you enjoyed reading it! Cause it sure was fun to write! Hehe another chapter that ends with them doing it. Well anyway, I wonder what will happen with these two next time!

Inu~roses


End file.
